BELLA FANTASIA
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Una breve historia de lo que Albert provoca... en cualquiera de nosotras. Fué un reto llamado "Adicta a tu aroma" en el grupo Albert Lovers.


_Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia fué escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo._

_Espero la disfruten leyendo así como yo disfruté escribiéndola._

* * *

_BELLA FANTASIA._

He pasado toda una vida contigo y aún me sigues gustando.

Si...

Me gustas cuando te comportas tan propio, cuando ríes y ese sonido maravilloso alegra mi corazón.

Me gustas cuando caminamos y me ofreces el brazo, platicando miles de cosas. O cuando compartimos un helado en el mismo banco donde nos conocimos y me dejas reposar en tu pecho embebidos en nuestros cómodos silencios.

Si… me gustas todo tú.

Incluso cuando bostezas o la manera en que disfrutas comer. O cuando estás serio y reflexivo o concentrado profundamente en tu libro favorito.

Sonrío al escucharte canturrear "The entertainer", porque sé que esa melodía tan pegajosa la tendré en mi mente todo el día.

Pero es curioso como todo se vé tan diferente al llegar la noche.

Mi cuerpo reacciona, mis sentidos se exacerban y como siempre... terminas sorprendiéndome.

Esos instantes son más dulces porque los paso imaginándote, soñandote y... necesitándote.

Las sensaciones me consumen cuando escucho la hermosa música de fondo que esta noche has elegido. Haces que cierre los ojos, al sentir tu intensa mirada sobre mí... aún no te acercas y ya me has estremecido.

Arrobada con lo que siento, respingo al sentir tus manos acariciando mi cuello y luego como lentamente deslizas los botones de mi ropa a través de los ojales provocando que mi respiración agitada aumente el caudal de sensaciones que me desbordan… mi espalda se apoya en tu pecho buscando que el calor de tu cuerpo me calcine.

No puedo evitarlo y abro los ojos al saber que el ultimo botón ha sido liberado, para solo tener el placer de sorprenderte, al llevar puesto sobre mi piel tu último regalo y que impide que nuestros cuerpos se disfruten en plenitud.

Sonrío coqueta, anhelante y rendida a lo que me provocas.

Acaricio tu mejilla con mi mano y en un impulso la estrechas con tu mano grande y fuerte, disfrutando mi sutil caricia… perfilo tus labios con los dedos hasta tropezar con tu cálido aliento que hace que la humedad de mi intimidad aumente y esa ardiente sensación exija pronta satisfacción.

Lames con ternura mi dedo, transmitiendo corrientes de placer que me estremecen. Nuestras miradas parecen conjugarse diciendo lo que no se puede decir con palabras, incapaz de soportar más esta agonía, cierro mis párpados.

Entonces nuestros cálidos alientos se conjugan y tus labios, en un breve roce, acarician los míos… juguetones y posesivos. Con voz entrecortada, te suplico.

_**- ¡Continúa... Por favor ! **_

Es entonces que tu aroma a sensualidad eriza mi piel hasta recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Tu abrazo se hace tan agradable que siento desfallecer. Quiero fundirme en tu piel... diluírme en tí.

Mis manos se hunden en tu pelo y estrecho más nuestro contacto. Con ternura levantas mi rostro e inconcientemente arqueo mi cuello, solo para sentir tus pequeños besos que dejan un ardiente camino y...

_**Nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instántanea muerte, es bella.**_

_**Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura, y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua. (*)**_

Es en ese momento que pierdo el control, pierdo los límites y pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Mi confusión es tan intensa que no sé si vivo o muero. Y solo cuando nuestras respiraciones parecen calmarse, abro mis ojos.

Aún ausente, recorro con mis dedos los lugares donde me acariciaste, porque cada vez,.. porque cada noche, me tocas tan suavemente que siempre me dejas deseando que ese contacto continue desesperadamente.

Tomas mi mano y la llevas hasta tu corazón, mientras susurras.

_**- El amor que siento por tí es tan fuerte como la muerte.**_

Y termino perdida en tu profunda y milenaria mirada, de ese azul que me enloquece. Me diste eternidad, eligiéndome como compañera.

Me enamoraste…

pero nunca mencionaste que me harías adicta a tí.

Con ansias deseo que llegue un nuevo día y tras él... la noche... solo para disfrutar mis antojos de tus besos y caricias.

Vivir una nueva y bella fantasía.

* * *

By Tzitziki Janik.

(*) "Rayuela" de Julio Cortázar.


End file.
